Bones has a shore leave!
by Redzik
Summary: Me: "And that's how McCoy wasn't on board the Enterprise to stop Captain Kirk from responding to the distress signal from Mars..." My friend: "And now we will tell you what happened with the Enterprise and why you should never ever leave on mission without consulting with your CMO ;p" NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This story was born from a piece of an idea written some time ago. But like all the stories it got sidetracked from the supposedly original form.

No beta-read-ed. Not slash.

**DISCLAIMER:** Any names of non-ST or non-Doom characters are completely accidental (ever tried to type random letters on the keyboard, when you couldn't think of a name for character?) and have nothing to do with reality. I don't own Star Trek. I don't own Doom. I don't own characters of said movies. I don't even own the idea of Reaper!Bones :(

* * *

That's not how it was supposed to be, Derek thought running through the corridors constantly checking if he was followed. When a young, accomplished Derek Jensen was offered to lead a scientist team in genetics research he hadn't thought it'd be involving loosing his entire team and running for his life.

A few months back he, along with other five scientists, was transported to Mars. At first he had doubts; the old facility was practically falling apart before his eyes, but then he went inside. And he didn't want to ever leave. The part of facility, where his team was supposed to be working was well secured and turned into luxury science lab, equipped with the newest and most advanced devices. The supply run happened once in two weeks and besides that Derek, five scientists, married couple of engineers and three security officers were left alone. They all fell into routine and after some time it got boring.

So four days ago they decided to go and explore the rest of the facility.

Two days ago they found an old lab and seven vials of substance marked C-24.

A day ago Robers accidentally cut herself and spilled contents of the vial.

Twenty three hours ago they locked her in the quarantine cell.

Eighteen hours ago Nellie Robers escaped from her cell, killing Pavon and Jawne.

Sixteen hours ago they realized their bodies were missing.

Fifteen hours ago they listened through the comm as Jack Goegern and Stan Karoan were attacked, when Jack was trying to fix the power.

Ten hours ago they managed to kill one of the creatures.

Six hours ago they killed next monster, but they lost Isabelle Ioawy.

Five hours ago Ioawy still remained dead.

Two hours ago from eleven people on Mars there were only Derek and Trevor left.

Fifteen minutes ago Derek counted five monsters alive and three of his people dead without a trace of mutation.

Three minutes ago Derek managed to get enough power to send a distress signal.

Now he was running to the safest place he could think of.

He slowed down nearing the corner and cautiously peered into the next corridor. Empty. He started running again. Again checked if he was followed. Turned back to face forward and came face to face with a gray-skinned monster. He didn't even have the time to yell as the creature lunged at him.

* * *

McCoy growled at the unfortunate persons, that stood in his way to the transporter room and hadn't the time to scurry away to make a clear path for him. He barely restrained himself from tearing someone apart. Seriously, whose was this brilliant idea to beam down on Mars, to _Olduvai_, of all the places in the universe? He really, really needed to kill someone... or something.

McCoy was enjoying his last quiet hours on the Enterprise before they arrived on Earth for their shore leave. He didn't had any specific plans besides sleep, sleep and maybe some more sleep, but the way his Captain was behaving, McCoy was sure the kid had thought of something to do. Probably something idiotic and dangerous. And he'd want to drag the Doctor along. Not, that he minded... much. Making the kid figure out a new ways to convince him to go along with Jim's crazy ideas was something John enjoyed immensely. Nevertheless the Doctor wished, that his friend would be more careful. It was McCoy, who was immortal of the two. Not the other way around. Anyway, John really was looking forward to his shore leave. But then they just had to pick a distress signal from Firebat and rush to help them. McCoy spent hours in Sickbay on board the damaged ship putting back together her crew. And when he and his team were ready to beam back to Enterprise he found out from Scotty, who led the repair teams, that their home-ship left them to respond to another distress call. It was a good thing, that the corridor was partially trashed and full of pieces of junk, no one noticed a new hole in the wall. When they finally made it back to the Enterprise another disaster struck. McCoy was making his way to Sickbay, having heard from the Ensign operating the transporter, that some random red shirt from the away team had been hurt. Typical. What was with the red shirts and their high death rating? Reaper really should step up and teach them a real fight. Maybe he'll need to talk to Jim about that. _After_ he tell him who he is. Which, if John have any say in this, will never happen. So, the entire idea it's just that, an idea. McCoy stumbled on air as he neared his domain, the familiar smell of mutated flesh hitting his enhanced senses. He froze, momentary overwhelmed with memories. It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. Not ever! John forced himself to move and he staggered into Sickbay. Sure enough in the center was the creature from his nightmares, the red scrapes of clothing still clinging to its skin, snarling at the present medical personnel, who scattered around in panic. It seemed, that the monster hadn't attacked yet. Thank God for small mercies. Or not. One of the nurses, brave, but also incredibly stupid started to advance slowly on the creature talking softly to it. Well, McCoy couldn't have that now. Could he?

"What the hell?" he exclaimed in perfect imitation of astonishment. The creature instantly zeroed on him. He could practically hear it processing the information: threat recognized, set to eliminate, just before it pounced on him. John let it happened, keeping it at enough distance so it wouldn't hurt him too much. But there was a slight problem. He didn't have a weapon. Fortunately a few seconds later two security guards barged in. They fired at the monster with their phasers. That didn't help much, what a surprise. The creature was momentary stunned. Just long enough for John to throw it in the abandoned corner. The monster shook its head and snarled around, seeking new prey. Meantime the medical crew had the sense to assemble into a group and now McCoy and the guards were between them and the former red shirt. The security kept firing at mutant, somewhat successfully making it to stay in place for a time, while Reaper scrambled to find something to kill the creature with. After another minute everything was said and done. McCoy even managed to get it look like a total, lucky accident. Then he proceed to yell at his staff to dispose of the body and every samples they managed to take and stormed to the bridge. There he learned from Sulu, that they lost contact with away team, of course Jim and Spock were part of the team because why the hell not?, when unexpectedly the part of the facility where they were at the moment went into quarantine mode. John left the bridge before he hurt someone.

So now McCoy found himself heading back to the transporter room, growling at the idiots in his way. He called on the way to Scotty, asking him to met him at his destination. Not wasting any time John asked the Chief of Engineering to display the map of Olduvai and the range of quarantine. Scotty gave him a curious look, but said nothing and proceed to show the schematics. It wasn't as bad as Reaper feared, but it wasn't good either. Jabbing a finger on the place, where McCoy knew was the armory with hopefully still working weapons, since the only weapons they had on board didn't work at all; and was outside the interference which prevented communication and transportation, John ordered Scotty to beam him there. The look on the Engineer face would be funny if the Doctor wasn't pissed off and in a hurry to get down to rescue his suicidal Captain and his equally suicidal First Officer. He treated Scotty with his special glare, which promised a future full of hypos and a lot of physical examinations and in the next moment he found himself in the armory. Reaper looked around, making sure he's alone and moved onto weapons, practically purring in contentment. Finally old, reliable, projectile guns! He choose a few, checking if they're still working. He found a bag and placed them in it along with the ammo for them, which sadly was not enough. Finally ready he slung the bag over his shoulder and raised the gun he left for himself. For a moment he mourned after the rifles his team was equipped with. McCoy took a deep breath and left the armory, setting a quick but quiet and careful peace, relaying on his senses to warn him. The scent of relatively fresh blood led him to the infirmary. John went inside carefully, but besides the bloody patches on the floor he didn't see anything. Well, that and a RRTS rifle. Someone got sloppy. With shining eyes he reached for it and winced as the bio-scanner activated, recognizing him as the authorized user, the mechanic voice unnaturally loud in his ears. And apparently not only his. He barely had time to check the weapon, when the monster appeared at the end of the corridor, charging at him in full speed.

"You know," Reaper drawled in annoyed tone, taking aim at the creature. "It's second time you interrupted my shore leave." Little did he know it was actually a third time; with the guy ending in the hospital after an accident and McCoy having to get back to work on his free weekend to patch him up. John pulled the trigger and killed the mutant with well placed bullets to the heart and head. He walked to the creature and shoot it again for good measure. One down, unknown number to go. He went to the lab next and with dismay discovered that the vials with C-24 disappeared. Reminding himself, that he needed the gun clutched in his hands he relaxed his grip slightly, so he didn't damage the weapon and continued further.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Any names of non-ST or non-Doom characters are completely accidental (ever tried to type random letters on the keyboard, when you couldn't think of a name for character?) and have nothing to do with reality. I don't own Star Trek. I don't own Doom. I don't own characters of said movies. I don't even own the idea of Reaper!Bones :(

* * *

Soon McCoy reached the airlock. The door were practically ripped to pieces. And the air changed. It was somewhat fresher, but also heavy loaded with blood, death and fear. John quickly ran through the corridor leading to the former atrium and stopped before the trashed door. One of the monsters was close. Reaper peaked cautiously through the damaged door and growled as he was faced with another corridor. It should have been an open space! Couldn't the people leave things well alone? No, they had to change everything. And make a goddamn maze! He sighed and resigned himself to waste some more time. His spirit lifted a bit, when he killed the second creature. Only to drop back down, when he discovered a room with a half-eaten body a few paces farther. He made sure, that it won't turn into the mutant. The next two rooms were empty from bodies. On the sight of third he become vaguely impressed, someone managed to kill one of the creatures. Then he heard phaser fire and with neck breaking speed rushed in their direction. Finally coming to the crossroads and turning left he was faced with corridor, which farther part was well fortified to protect the entrance to another room. Currently the defenders, John was sure one of them was Kirk, were firing at the two mutants, who tried to reach them and almost succeeding. Reaper growled, raising his rifle. Not in a million years!

"Get down!" he yelled just before he started shooting. He didn't want to accidentally hit the kid or someone else. It was slightly disappointing how quickly the monsters were dealt with. But on the other hand McCoy should be happy, that it was relatively easy. Mentally adding another two mutants to the kills he strode past them straight for the survivors.

"Bones?" Kirk asked slack-jawed, watching him approach.

"Any of you hurt?" John asked, reaching for his Captain and tugging at his collar to check his neck.

"Bones, what the...?" Jim squirmed away from him. "I'm fine!"

McCoy made an affirmative noise and proceed to check two security officers. Pleased, that they all seemed relatively unharmed and definitely not infected he proceed to the room they were defending. It turned out to be a large lab of some kind. The Doctor tossed his bag near the door and was just about to walk to Spock, when Kirk grabbed him and pinned to the wall.

"What the hell, Bones?" the Captain demanded. John met his eyes for a second, then let his gaze wander around the room. Spock stopped doing, whatever he was doing and stared at them. He wasn't injured and from what McCoy could see he wasn't infected either. Behind the half-Vulcan, on the examination table lay the body of the mutant. One less to worry about. And then his eyes landed on the skeleton in the glass container. Apparently someone from the residents brought it here from archeology department.

He snorted and gave it a sloppy salute, "Hello, Lucy. I'm home."

"Wha-?" Kirk looked at him as if he had lost it. Spock's raised eyebrow seemed to agree with him. Hell, right now even John wasn't sure his sanity was intact.

"How many people were stationed here?" Reaper asked. "And how many of you went down here?"

"What it has to do..." the Captain started to protest.

"Just answer the question, Jim."

"In this facility were stationed eleven people," Spock informed. "And there were six other men with Captain and myself. After Ensign Hal was injured we sent him with Ensign Eckelbach back to the Enterprise."

McCoy done the math quickly, "So there's probably six mutants left."

"Mutants?" Kirk echoed.

"Mutants, monsters, demons," John waved his hand in the direction of the dead body. "Whatever you want to call them." He pushed Jim aside, pulled the bag to him and started unloading its contents.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock curiously took a step closer. "Are you implying, that those creatures are in fact members of the original crew?"

"No, Spock, I'm not implying. I'm stating a fact."

"On what?" Jim sounded exasperated.

"Oh, I don't know," Reaper bit out. "Maybe because Hal turned into one?" Well, he could be more gentle announcing that.

The Captain looked stricken for a moment, before turning to Spock, "Did you find something? Maybe we can get a cure?"

Oh for the love of... This couldn't be happening. "Jim! There's no cure for that."

"You don't know that!" Kirk protested.

"I do know that," John said firmly. Then more softly, almost sadly, "Believe me. I know that better than anybody." And before Jim or Spock could question him further he called the two red shirts and gave everyone weapons, instructing them how to use it. Then Reaper took point and ordered them to follow. They complied reluctantly. After all it wasn't everyday when your Chief Medical Officer showed the knowledge about guns and took charge in a military situation like he was born into it.

Kirk was walking beside McCoy and the Doctor could feel his stare boring into him, demanding answers right, the hell, now. At least the kid had the sense to be quiet. They were nearing the airlock, when on their patch appeared one of the lost red shirts. He was very pale, splattered with blood, making growling noises and generally looking like mutation was setting in. Not that it was obvious to anyone but John. One red shirt from their party took a step forward.

"Lunqwik!" he cried in relief.

"Stay back, you idiot!" Reaper growled. He pushed Jim behind him and aimed at the slowly advancing mutant. "Stay where you are, or I'll shoot!" he warned for the benefit of his companions. His finger was itching to pull the trigger right, the hell, now. His threat had no effect on the creature, but well, trying again won't hurt, "I mean it! Stop right now, or I'll open fire." The mutated red shirt just snarled and picked up his pace. Two chances ignored, McCoy wasn't going to give another one. He fired at the thing, which was Lunqwik some time ago, his aim slightly off as both Jim and the red shirt jumped to stop him. The creature cried in pain and fell down.

"What the hell, Jim?" John yelled, trying to get past his Captain and finish the monster off. But Kirk was persistent and blocked his way as the red shirt approached his fallen former comrade.

"How is he, Tai?" Jim asked, turning to the red shirt, still conveniently standing in Doctor's way.

Tai looked at him, "He's badly hurt." Beside him the mutant sat up and bared his teeth. "I don't think he'll make it."

"Look out!" McCoy cried in warning. Jim's eyes widened as the creature's teeth sank deeply into Tai's neck. The red shirt screamed. The gunfire sounded. The monster fall back, finally dead. John pushed his way to Tai. He pressed at the wound, but he knew it was no use. After a moment the red shirt took his last breath. Reaper bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something along the lines of 'Are you happy now?'. The kid already looked shaken enough and it wouldn't help anyway.

"I suggest we move on," Spock offered. "I can hear the other creature approaching."

McCoy heard it too, but there was a small chance, that Tai could be infected with positive results, so they had to stay for a few minutes just to be sure.

"We wait," he grumbled and aimed his weapon in the direction from where the next monster was coming. The half-Vulcan gave a short nod and covered their backs. The only remaining red shirt was too pale and green for going anywhere anyway. Jim slumped against the wall. The creature wasn't in a hurry, but when it finally came after them John happily emptied the remainders of his clip into it. He had to take out some of his frustration somehow, right? Inserting a new load of ammo into his gun he walked to Tai's body and took a close look. It started to smell and showing a sign of mutation. Sighing, McCoy put the end of it. Apparently that was too much for the red shirt and he lost his lunch, or breakfast or something. Fantastic!

Jim just looked at him and asked quietly, "What is going on here, Bones?"

John rubbed at his neck and sighed deeply. What the heck. Maybe he'll train the red shirts after all. If Jim doesn't kick him out of the ship. Or kill him. Or worse.

"Let's go," the Doctor drawled and pulled the Captain up. He set up slower pace, for the still unsteady red shirt to keep up with them. "Years ago this facility was mainly archeological dig site. They discovered some humanoid skeletons and during the research the scientist discovered, they had 24 pairs of chromosomes. They had the evidence, that this 24th chromosome was bioengineered. It was said, that C-24 made them super strong, super smart, super fast, super fit and accelerated their healing. They started experiments on humans." McCoy paused to check the airlock and the way further.

"Where are we going?" asked the red shirt, doubtingly staring at the dark corridors in the old part of the facility.

"Outside the quarantine field," Reaper answered, striding forward.

"Are you certain it is safe, Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked.

"Yes, it's pretty safe, not counting those monsters."

"What went wrong?" Kirk prompted the main topic.

"Well, there are genetic markers for psychopathic and violent behavior." The Doctor snorted, "And in combination with them the C-24 caused the mutation. The guy they were experimenting on mutated and escaped. They initialized the quarantine, but six scientists were trapped. The company, which owned this facility called RRTS team to exterminate the threat."

"RRTS?" the red shirt chimed in curiously.

"Rapid Response Tactical Squad, Special Ops Marines. They had no idea what was going on and before they managed to put the pieces together half of the team was already dead. At the end the Commanding Officer decided, that they need to kill everyone, all of the 85 people that worked here, to prevent the infection for spreading to Earth. He didn't listen to his Second in command and his sister, who was archeologist, when they told him, that not all of them would turn. Another soldier, still a kid really, refused to obey his order and the CO shoot him. Then they got in a fight with monsters and the remaining RRTS were killed. CO and other one were taken and XO was deadly hurt. He managed to get his sister to someplace safe and there she injected him with C-24. He died after that." John shook his head and resumed walking, realizing, that he stopped moving halfway into the story. No one complained about that. Idiots! They wanted to get eaten or something? "When XO woke up, his sister was gone. He tore through the place, leaving dead monsters behind him." He smirked, "It was pretty awesome. He finally get to the exit area and there he found his sister and CO. His CO was infected and started mutating already. They had a fight, which XO won. Barely." The last word McCoy muttered under his breath, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow at him. So far, so good. None monsters in the vicinity and just two corridors to go. "The siblings were the only survivors from this whole deal."

"Didn't you say, that the XO died?" asked the red shirt.

"The C-24 worked, did it?" asked Jim. "It made him super-human. He didn't mutate."

"Yes," Reaper answered, resentment coloring his voice. "It worked too well."

"You know, you seem to know this place rather well," Kirk observed after a moment of silence.

Seriously? Of all the things to say? Or he gave them too much credit in thinking, they figure things out? Well, John won't complain in this case.

"I used to live here," the Doctor shrugged.

"Before or after the events you described?" Spock questioned. Oh, so that was only a prelude.

"Before."

"And when did it happen, Bones?"

That was it, then. Well, he asked for this. He should just kept his mouth shut. "Two hundreds and fourteen years ago."

They stopped again, the crew of the Enterprise staring at John and John staring back.

"Right," finally Jim nodded and started walking. Spock and red shirt close behind him. "Let's go."

McCoy's jaw dropped. That's it? Seriously? "That's it?"

Kirk turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows, "Were you expecting something else?" He smiled and shook his head, clearly having a good idea of what Reaper was expecting to happen. "Bones, have you met us? My CMO being an immortal super-soldier is not more surprising than any other stuff we're dealing with." The captain shrugged, "Besides I knew there was more to you since I met you."

"Okay," the Doctor blinked. It couldn't be that easy. Could it?

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said calmly, but John could swear he was actually laughing at him. "I suggest we proceed."

"Right, sorry," Reaper shook himself from his stupor and moved, focusing on getting them out of this hellhole alive. No monsters attacked and they arrived at the clear space for transporter beam, but McCoy hesitated before he hailed the ship. Something had to be done with the remaining mutants.

"Don't worry, Bones," Jim clapped him on the back. Oops, had John said that out loud? "A few torpedoes should do. Chekov needs to practice his aim anyway."

It had to be a dream, the Doctor decided staring at his Captain.

"Yes, Bones. I mean it," Kirk huffed. "Can we get out of here now?"

John grinned and switched the comm on, "McCoy to Scotty, I got them. Four to beam up."

The Engineer acknowledged him and while they waited for the pick up Reaper just had to ask, "Hey, Jim, can I train your security?"


End file.
